The Long Road
by Vakarian7
Summary: After helping out a friend in need, two people find themselves on a rather long way home.


Timline: Post Seventh Season.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

This Is my first time writing fanfiction so while this will be a short chapter.

I'm still trying to get a feel for the characters as it is hard to get them 'just right'. Be kind reviewers.

English is not my native language so feel free to point out grammatical errors.

I welcome constructive criticism, the more the better as it will help develop my writing skills.

So without further ado, here's my first chapter. Enjoy!

*********************************The Long Road**********************************

The summer sun was halfway up its highest point, as it shone across the long road. As it was the early morning it was a bearable temperature for the two figures currently walking along the concrete trail.

"Well it could be worse I suppose." The elderly man said whilst dragging his feet across the dusty road. Sweat beading on his brow.

"I don't really see how it could be worse?" the younger man beside him retorted. He too was showing signs of exhaustion, which the large backpack he was carrying probably didn't make easier "Our car has been totaled, forcing us to march along this road for who knows how many miles hoping to reach some sort of civilization. Our cell phones were inthe aforementioned car and on top of it all, some demonic thing tried to possess me again. So I'm not really seeing the silver lining here."

"You could be dead", the elder man said simply, if a little uneasy. "You might count yourself lucky not needing to fear possession."

"I suppose", the younger man said resigned, "but I rather it didn't leave me feeling like sticking my brain in a blender and hitting turbo."

"Nothing comes without a price Xander, but I suppose that's not completely fair as you didn't have a choice in the matter. Are you sure your feeling alright?"

"Thanks Giles, and yeah don't worry, the nausea usually fades away after a while, give or take an hour or two."

Giles look thoughtfully at him. Years of living on the Hellmouth had given the young man peculiar resilience when it came to magic effects. It was rather remarkable actually, there were only a select group of people he knew of who showed some signs of minor resistance to possession in one way or another. Xander on the other hand seemed to almost completely nullify it, albeit at the cost of severe migraines apparently. He wondered…

"Good", Giles said with a small smile, deciding to drop the matter, "lets count ourselves lucky we don't deal with possession more often, seeing as we really only have one expert at resisting it at hand"

"Expert?" Xander perked up at that. "Gee G-man I don't think you ever referred to me as such. I knew you cared", he said smirking.

"Yes well, don't let it go to your head. And must you still use that infernal nickname after all this time?," he sighed. Suppressing a groan when realizing how he had given the young man an opening. I really should know better after all this time, he thought.

"Well how about G-dog, or Professor-G, nah you'd need a wheelchair, or mayby Big-G, or how about,…" Xander started swiftly.

"G-man will suffice, the elder man sighed resignedly. The ride to mockery was open, it was best to ride it out to the end now, for the best maybe, he thought, as it kept Xander's mind from the ordeal a from the previous day. "Let us rather try to reach the nearest town so we can call for some sort off pickup, I'm sure it can't be much further."

"Onward then Lord of G", Xander smiled, masterfully ignoring the elder man's look of exasperation. 

* * *

"Exactly how is six hours, not much further?" Xander asked exhausted. He prided himself in being in pretty good shape ever since Dawn had the gym installed, but six hours of straight on hiking was too much even for him. He was amazed Giles could keep up with him, although now he looked as if a gentle breeze might keel him over. "You alright there G-Man?"

"Y…y…yes", Giles wheezed, "just give me a moment to catch a breath, or ten." Being in shape was one thing. Keeping up with someone less than half your age was another matter altogether he tought.

"What do you say we do that in there? I for one would love to clean out half of the road that the wind blew down my throat with a fine cold beer." Xander said smiling.

Giles looked up at the first sign of life they saw for miles. A mid-sized wooden building which looked like it had seen better days. A few cars and motorbikes were parked in front of it. He looked further up at the sign. "Harvelle's Roadhouse" he read aloud. "It looks rather run down don't you think?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth Giles, I'm sure it looks awesome on the inside despite the sorry state of the exterior." Kind of like you actually", he said grinning while starting to walk to the front door leaving a rather confused looking Giles behind.

Leave it to Xander to mock and praise in one breath Giles thought while following Xander to the front door.


End file.
